The art of cryogenic capture of foulants from carrier gases is relatively young. The ability to capture foulants, like acid gases, is of great importance to environmentally sound industrial progress. However, existing capture technologies are extremely complex, requiring many unit operations to capture and purify acid gases, such as carbon dioxide. The ability to make a cryogenic capture process that minimizes unit operations, and therefore minimizes energy and financial costs, is required.
A study published by Tuiner from Eindhoven: Technische Universiteit in 2011, DOI 10.6100/IR719418, teaches a novel process concept for cryogenic CO2 capture. The concept disclosed utilized the periodic operation of cryogenically cooled pack beds. The present disclosure differs from this disclosure in that this disclosure teaches desublimation of CO2 onto a packed bed, not onto recycled solid CO2. Further, this disclosure teaches periodic operations rather than continuous operations. This disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the methods disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.